


Birthday

by Emilywho



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Police, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You buy Sherlock a birthday present.<br/>Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Birthdays. Not many people are great at them. We were never huge with birthdays as a family at home, a small family affair with a few gifts. Which is why I understand and respect your attitudes towards them.  
I saw a window open on your laptop once at an antiques online auction site, on it was a series of Victorian police paraphernalia. You know all too well that you're getting presents. So I don't make a huge scene. You wake up before me so I leave the gift wrapped at your spot at the dining table for the morning.  
In the morning I hear the rustling of paper and cups of tea being poured but I stay in bed a little longer knowing how awkward it makes you feel having people watching you open presents. After a while I decide its time to surface.  
"Happy birthday." I say casually as I grab my mug.  
"Hmm," you stay still, newspaper in one hand and toast in the other.  
John briefly popped by to wish you happy birthday, remind you about the dinner this evening and ran off to the surgery.  
It's then that you stand. I turn around to see you stood holding the police whistle and magnifying glass that was part of your gift.  
"I'm not even going to mention how much you must have paid for this." Your voice is low.  
"Sherlock, it's a gift."  
You look at the items with such interest and slowly walk over to the mantle piece. I swear I see you shake your head slightly. You replace the framed taxidermy bat Mycroft bought you when you moved into your first flat at uni, with the glass and whistle.  
I stand a little confused. John once tried to put a decorative plaque there once and nearly lost a hand.  
You turn around and place your arms around me.  
"Thank you."  
You leave silently.  
"You're welcome."


End file.
